


Уборка

by OlgaVeresk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlgaVeresk/pseuds/OlgaVeresk
Summary: Белль пытается навести порядок в замке Румпельштильцхена.





	Уборка

Когда Румпельштильцхен обменял свою помощь в войне с ограми на принцессу Бэлль, он просто рассчитывал в нужный момент вновь вывесли её на политическую арену. Особы царственной крови хороши в игре, а ему, может статься, скоро предстоит разыграть гамбит. Работа в замке была лишь предлогом. Зато на лица царственных особ, узнавших, куда отправится их драгоценная дочь и что будет делать, посмотреть стоило.

На самом деле Тёмному ничего не стоило взмахом руки убрать всю пыль и паутину из самых отдаленных уголков замка. Мановению его руки повиновались столовые приборы, малейшему жесту – посуда, а сотворить еду из воздуха было немногим сложнее, чем превратить недруга в горстку пыли.

Служанка ему была не нужна. Ему нужен был собеседник. На те дни, когда спешить на сделку не собиралась ни одна отчаявшаяся душа, и на те промозглые осенние вечера, когда от тоски хотелось взвыть. (В этом он, конечно, не признавался никому.) За свою довольно долгую и богатую событиями жизнь маг научился неплохо разбираться в людях, и Бэлль показалась ему выигрышным во всех отношениях вариантом.

Но он явно что-то пропустил. 

– Это всего лишь чашка, – заметил маг, когда девушка уронила её на пол. Восстановить сей предмет сервиза ничего не стоило, но он решил, что сохранит выщербленную чашку, хотя бы в память о выражении лица принцессы. Вероятно, она подумала, что её сейчас превратят в какой-нибудь фрукт и тут же с аппетитом съедят.

– Это всего лишь штора, – успокоил он побледневшую Бэлль, когда она решила впустить солнечный свет в залу и нечаянно оборвала портьеру.

В конце концов, принцессу учили придворному этикету и управлению замком как будущую королеву, хозяйку замка и владелицу обширных земель вокруг него. Так что видеть, как готовят, стирают и убирают, она конечно же могла. Но, видимо, наблюдала за этим только издали. С очень, очень большого расстояния. 

Далее последовали фразы "это всего лишь паркет", "это всего лишь витраж" и "это всего лишь камин".

– Ничего, научится, – сам удивляясь несвойственному ему долготерпению, утешал себя Румпельштильцхен, немного нервно спрядая из соломы вот уже двадцать пятый метр волшебного золотого шнура. Ведь собеседник из пленной принцессы был прекрасный, а за избавление от гложущей тоски многое можно было простить.

Вскоре она действительно перестала бить чашки и тарелки при мытье посуды, портить паркет при уборке и царапать витражи. И еду уже можно было пробовать без опаски, да и меню существенно разнообразилось. Но вот доверить Бэлль приведение в порядок своего гардероба Румпельштильцхен так и не решился, смалодушничал. 

А когда Бэлль по весне завела речь о генеральной уборке в замке, перед мысленным взором Тёмного разом пронеслась вся его немаленькая жизнь, и он почему-то отчетливо понял, что следующей фразой будет "Это был всего лишь замок!.." 

Испытывать судьбу не хотелось, поэтому маг решил просто направить энергию юности в нужное русло.

– Генеральная уборка – это, безусловно, хорошая идея. Но у меня к весне почти закончились запасы соломы, – Румпельштильцхен изобразил одну из своих ослепительных улыбок. Видя как Бэлль невольно отпрянула, он довольно продолжил:

– Сходи на рынок, принеси мне соломы, – и перед девушкой из ниоткуда появилась корзинка, на дне которой были кожаный кошель с золотыми монетами и еда в дорогу. 

Он мог бы сам перенестись на рыночную площадь в считанные мгновенья. По первому требованию ему отдали бы задаром столько соломы, сколько господин маг прикажет. Мог бы материализовать солому из воздуха, как корзинку. Бэлль все поняла. Значит, он в ней не ошибся.

И когда девушка, не веря своему счастью, быстрым шагом удалилась из замка, он щёлкнул пальцами и шепотом произнес несколько слов. Когда она вернется, убирать замок ей больше не придется.

**Author's Note:**

> 24 октября 2012


End file.
